A Very Pinger Christmas
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: A Pinger Christmas love story. A touch of MAG included.


_**A/N As you can tell by the title this is a PINGER Christmas story. So again if you do not like Pinger, I'm not sure why you clicked on this to read unless you secretly like them and don't want to admit it. ;P  
I want to give Teobi a shoutout for suggesting one time in a review a name for Pinger. I thought it was cute so I put it in this story. There is some MAG tossed in this tale as well. Could not leave them out.  
I hope you enjoy this Christmas tale! Enjoy!  
**_

The Professor looked outside the window of his hut watching Ginger as she hung up a Christmas decoration. Mistletoe most likely. He enjoyed this time of year. True he missed being away from friends and family back home but he had a family here. And most importantly Ginger Grant.  
Every year since they became stranded she set her sights on _him._ For some reason at Christmas time he became her focus. Luring him under her homemade mistletoe and planting her sweet kisses on him. No one else she did this with. Only him. His eyes watched with delight as the vivacious redhead reached up with her arms to fastened the mistletoe to a bamboo pole. This is when he stepped out of his hut and walked over to her.

"Hello Ginger." He greeted.

"Hi Professor." She smiled at him.

"What do you have there?" He asked of her as if he didn't know.

"Mistletoe." The starlet replied. "I know it's not the real deal but I think it will work. Don't you?"

Roy Hinkley studied the bright flowers and green plant leaves sewn together. A pretty red bow was tied around it also.

"Well." He said with a smile. "I suppose there is only one way to find out."

Slowly he put his arms around the movie star and pulled her close.

Ginger noticed a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. It was almost hypnotic. She could not look away. Before she knew what was happening he leaned forward touching his lips to her own.

A shiver went up Ginger's spine and her knees felt like they turned into Mary Ann's Guava jelly. Her arms found their way around his neck as she gave into his loving kiss. His hands went up her bare back caressing her soft translucent delicate skin.

Ginger felt goosepimply all over from his touch. Her heart was beating so fast and her pulse was racing. The Professor released his kiss from her lips and she stood there in awe.

"It appears that this mistletoe does indeed function properly." The academic stated.

Ginger nodded. "Uh huh." Was all she could say.

Gently he kissed her forehead and walked off into the jungle. The movie star stood there watching in amazement. She had no idea what had come over him. Never had he…She smiled a bit to herself and went over to help Mary Ann and Gilligan with their Merry Christmas banner. Gilligan used some red and green paint on a old bed sheet. He insisted that the island needing some Christmas cheer and this most certainly would do it.

**Jungle**

The Professor was thinking about his kiss with Ginger. She was such a beautiful woman that was for sure. Of course there was more to her than just her incredible beauty. Still he couldn't help but admire it. He also knew that once the Christmas season was over that things may return back to how they always were. She would go back to her usual way of getting Gilligan to do something for her for whatever reason. He hated that so much.  
Yes it was true that Gilligan did not exactly enjoy when Ginger did this and he knew that Ginger herself did not mean anything by it however it did not mean it didn't sting any less.

There had to be someway of holding on to this feeling with Ginger. Someway of making her not forget him after all the merriment had ended. His final kiss with her would be on New Year's Eve at Midnight and then it was all over. No more chasing him around for kisses with her mistletoe. But what could he do? He needed to make some grand gesture…It then came to him. He knew exactly what he had to do.

**Later That Day**

The Professor enlisted the help of Ginger to create some fake snow. The castaways all agreed that it would be nice to have just a touch of snow around to make it feel a little bit like Christmas. At least have some decoration that was wintery.

So in the lab they stood working on mixing elements together to create this snow.  
Little did Ginger know the Professor had an ulterior motive.

"Okay." The Professor said. "I think this portion is good." He set the bowl aside.  
"Now we just need to make some white dye." As he reached for the chemical he looked over at Ginger.

"I think it would be best you stood right over here." He said maneuvering the movie star to a certain spot.

"Oh is this dangerous?" She asked thinking of the chemical being used for the dye.

"No." The Professor assured. "It's not dangerous at all."

"Then why do I have to stand here…" Ginger's voice faded as her eyes went up to the mistletoe hanging down from the ceiling. Her cheeks turned slightly red. "Um…Professor…"

He said nothing as he put his arms around her kissing her softly. Ginger felt her stomach do a thousand flips and her heartbeat sped up again. She felt weak in her knees once more and clung to him as if he was the only thing that could keep her from falling. Ginger closed her eyes as he began trailing kisses down her elegant white neck. "Professor." She whispered.

He let go and she gazed at him as if she was in a trance. She did not know what was happening. What she did know is that she wanted him to do what he did again. And again. And then again.

The Professor gently traced her cheek with his fingers. "You are an incredibly beautiful woman Ginger."

She swallowed. "Um..I…" Words would not come to her. Never before had she been rendered speechless like this. Men were puddy in her hands. Ginger Grant had never been in the opposite position before.

The Professor turned back to his work and Ginger could not take her eyes off of him. She did as he instructed but said very little.

The snow was finished and they brought it out to the others. Mrs. Howell was delighted and declared she had the perfect mirror to frost with the snow. Gilligan wanted to know if he could make a snowman and Mary Ann laughed saying that there wasn't enough there.

Ginger watched as the Professor carefully applied the mixture to the mirror Mrs. Howell brought out. He was so handsome. She could not tear her eyes away.

The Skipper noticed Ginger watching the academic and frowned. While he enjoyed the Christmas season the one thing he despised was the way Ginger chased the Professor around with mistletoe. She ignored the other men completely. It irked him a great deal. The sailor then noticed Ginger was standing under the mistletoe she had put up earlier.  
This was his chance! He walked over to the movie star. "Ginger, looks like you are caught under the mistletoe."

"Huh?" Ginger replied still focused on the Professor.

"You are standing under the mistletoe." The Skipper said with a smile.

"Oh…sorry." Ginger said absentmindedly as she moved away.

The Skipper sulked and stamped his foot. Gilligan laughed which earned him a cap slap from the sea captain.

**Next Day**

The Professor was busy in his lab working on his gift for the lovely redhead. She was going to love it. At least he hoped she would and he also hoped she would…That was going to be tricky but he had to try. He cleaned and polished the shell to perfection. The Professor found a gold "G" from one of his books and tore it off applying it to the stone. The glue held pretty well and he was pleased.

This was not the only gift he was planning on giving her. No he had another one as well. One he was a little hesitant to present to her but was determined to. He picked up the gift he had made and smiled. It certainly was going to look beautiful on her. There was no question about it. Speaking of that gorgeous woman, he hadn't kissed her yet today.

The Professor put away the gifts in a safe place and headed out of his hut. He spotted Ginger sitting at the table making some trinkets to put on a tree that Gilligan found.  
The academic walked over to her and leaned down kissing her cheek. "Hello Ginger."

The movie star felt flush all of a sudden. "Uh…hello..Pro..Professor."

"You appear to be sitting under some mistletoe…" He said gently kissing her ear which set a raging fire through the actress.

"I uh…Well I didn't notice I was…" Her sentence was cut off as he pulled her up from her seat and crushed his lips against hers.

Ginger was again bewildered by his actions. This was quite a turn of events. Normally _she_ was the one chasing him down with mistletoe and making him kiss her. For some reason or another, he turned the tables on her. She did not know what to think of it but did not really want to analyze it. If the Professor wanted to kiss her, she was not about to stop him from doing so. She was in love with him and was going to cherish every bit of attention he was paying to her.

Mary Ann walked out to the area seeing Ginger wrapped up in the Professor's arms.  
"I think we should start calling you both Martini. Anyplace Anytime." She remarked to them with a grin.

Ginger made a gesture towards the farm girl who just laughed and stuck out her tongue.  
She went over to place some little ornaments she had made when Gilligan arrived. He ignored the kissing couple by the mistletoe and headed straight for Mary Ann.

"Hello Gilligan." She smiled. "Want to help me with these orna…." She was cut off as the sailor pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on her pink lips.

The brunette was stunned as he then let go. "ments...Uh…Gilligan…I…" She looked around. "There's no mistletoe.."

"I know." He grinned. "I just wanted to."

Mary Ann was stunned as the sailor then took off.

**Christmas Day**

"Oh Gilligan it's beautiful!" Mary Ann declared at the wooden figure that Gilligan whittled for her.

"You really like it?" He asked.

"I love it." She said kissing his cheek. "It's wonderful!" Her eyes looked over the little fairy princess Gilligan carved. He knew how much Mary Ann liked fairytales growing up so he whittled something for her. He painted it as well. A red dress with brown hair and brown eyes. Just like Mary Ann.

"Thank you Gilligan." The farm girl said to him. "I will cherish this forever."

The Professor handed Ginger her present. "I hope you like it."

Ginger smiled. _I like the presents you have been giving me. _She thought to herself about the many kisses he planted on her over the past week or so. The movie star decided against trying to figure out what he was up to. She didn't care. He was kissing her and her alone and that's all she cared about.

The redhead opened the box and gasped at the beautiful shell with a gold "G". "Professor…it's beautiful." She said.

He took it out of the box and fastened the necklace around her neck. "It looks beautiful on you." He said.

Ginger smiled hoping he would kiss her again and was slightly disappointed when he didn't. However she perked up when she was handed another box.

"For me?" She said with wide eyes. "Professor you didn't.."

"Open it." He instructed.

Ginger opened the box and couldn't believe it. "Professor…I…"

He took the contents out of the box and held her hand. "Ginger I love you. Will you marry me?"

Tears came to her eyes as she looked at the beautiful ring he made just for her. He used the gold they had found in the mine and attached a diamond he obtained from Mrs. Howell. To Ginger it far surpassed anything she had ever seen strolling the aisles of Tiffany's.

She brushed her tears away and smiled. "Oh darling…I will!"

He slid the ring on her finger and Ginger threw her arms around him. "I love you." She declared.

The others cheered and congratulated the pair on their engagement.

Later the two were on the beach watching the waves in the moonlight.

Ginger looked up at her fiancée. "Darling…why did you keep kissing me all that time?"

"My love I always looked forward to this time of year. You would set your sights on me and well..I enjoyed it. For once you wanted to kiss me instead of…it was nice. And I wanted to hold onto that. When the season ended your kisses ended and I always hated it. I thought that this way, it would last."

Ginger snuggled up close to him. "Professor, there was a reason I would chase you around with the mistletoe. I love you. And it gave me the perfect opportunity to show that to you. I suppose that I always hoped that after the Christmas season you would see that and well..pursue me. Of course I did enjoy the Valentines you left for me."

The Professor gulped. "You knew they were from me?"

"Of course. Who else would leave me such wonderful notes saying my eyes are green as a fern in the morning dew."

The Professor kissed her again as the waves crashed on the sand.

The End.


End file.
